lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Beshte/Quotes
''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar ''"Hey, everybody! Who wants a water slide?" "What's the kerbubble, Kion?" "Well, lick my tail and call me a meerkat!" "I don't get it. They've already scored a couple gazelles. That should be plenty for all of them." "What about what Simba said?" Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots "That's right. Easy there. You're all okay now." "Easy, Fuli. We just need to ask somebody for directions." "Oh yeah! Guess I better be going. See you later, Mbeya." "Fuli, slow down! How can you lead us when we can't keep up?" "Well, any friend of Kion is a friend of ours." The Rise of Makuu "Lil' B, I think the hyrax's trying to avoid bein' shredded by thorns." "Oh. I just might need a bath." "The fish in Big Springs love eatin' the muck and dirt off us hippos! They even go for the food stuck in my teeth! Check it!" "No points in mashindano, Bunga. My dad says they have to keep going till one of 'em surrenders." "Makuu's got no respect for anybody." "Maybe you can use the Roar on the grove of trees near the Spring. Far as I know, nobody lives there. And I know just about everybody!" Bunga the Wise "Sure. But whatever you're gonna do, do it fast." "They like it here. It's cozy." "Okay, I'll just be out here." "Why's that, Fuli? He did figure out how to keep the lake from flooding." "Zebras, stay close to each other and follow Kion. Twende kiboko!" Can't Wait to be Queen "I'm sure she'll be a nice queen." "Hard to believe something so small could bother something so big." "I don't think they liked us." Eye of the Beholder "Easy there, Ono." "Well, I think it's Poa. And if I ever get dirt in my eye, I want one just like it." "Be careful!" "Oh, right. I almost forgot the most important part. She saw Janja and his hyenas on the ledge overlooking the plains." "I think I can move this rock. Maybe it'll make an opening big enough for us to squeeze through." The Kupatana Celebration "Thanks, Your Majesty. He's been practicing. It's not every day you get to be a part of the Kupatana celebration." "You think Janja celebrates Kupatana, too?" "Tonight, all of these baobab trees will bloom for the very first time." "Easy there! I'm sure they didn't mean any harm." "Enough with the nipping!" Fuli's New Family "Hey Ushari, why did you do that?" "If it is true, we haven't been very good friends to Fuli." "So, I thought you might wanna join me for a swim." "Maybe we shouldn't have tried to stop her from being alone." "That's a beautiful thing to say, Fuli." The Search for Utamu "I don't think that's my stomach." "Poa! You're right, Bunga! That means... Uh... What does that mean?" "Follow the dung? Like follow the poop?" "Would you look at that. Hey, little guys." "Aw, Little B. That was beautiful!" Follow That Hippo! "Hi, little guy. Uh... Did you want to ask me something?" "Kion is a great leader. And Fuli's just so fast! Bunga's not afraid of anything. And Ono..." "It was your first time training with the Lion Guard, Mtoto. You'll get better if you keep practicing." "The current's slower through here. I should be able to make better time. Almost home, Mtoto!" "Mtoto, ready for stealth mode?" The Call of the Drongo "Did we see any crocodile tracks?" "Good thing that drongo actually saw where the hyenas went." "But you did it to steal their food!" "You said it. we were so busy searching for phony crocs, jackals and hyenas, we almost missed the real hyenas' attacks." "But why would Tamaa fool the impalas into going to the Outlands?" Paintings and Predictions "Twende kiboko! Okay, Little B! Pull away!" "They predict the future? Poa. Hey, doesn't this one look like-" "Looked to me like ''you ''pushed him, and ''Janja ''saved him. Besides, what if that wasn't the right tree?" "Don't worry, Little B. Maybe there aren't any trees between here and Maji Baridi Falls." "But what if it's true? How would you feel if Kion got hurt?" The Mbali Fields Migration "Hey, wait. I know these herds! Those zebras follow Muhimu. And the gazelles follow Swala. But Muhimu and Swala are friends!" "'Scuse me, guys. I think I can handle this. Twende kiboko!" "Wait. So you zebras and gazelles aren't really mad at each other. You're just hungry!" "A baby zebra? It's gonna be so cute!" "Then we're gonna have to stay here till she's had it." Bunga and the King "Easy, Little B. I got just the trick . . . there we go!" "How deep is it? Can I see? Whoa!" "I didn't hurt anybody, did I?" "Yeah . . . hippos aren't exactly experts when it comes to tunnels." "Like my dad always says, 'Live long enough, and you'll see everything.'" The Imaginary Okapi "You got me. Pretty good hiding place, though, right?" "I've never met anyone that looks like you. And I've met pretty much everyone in the Pride Lands." "Well, you've got nothing to hide from here. We don't have any leopards in the Pride Lands." "But guys. He really is real. Why don't you believe me?" "That's okay. He does look different from anyone I've ever seen. I might not have believed me, either." Too Many Termites "But we've always had termites in the Pride Lands. Why are there too many now?" "Those poor aardwolves must be gettin' awful hungry." "But we're the Lion Guard. We can't be the bad guys." "Sorry, Little B. Nothin' personal." "Miss the termites?" The Trouble With Galagos "We'll even walk you there." "I don't think you'd like that." "But why didn't you just tell us a mean leopard kicked you out of your territory?" "And I can help you get stronger." "No, don't let him call you names." Janja's New Crew "Poa! Nothing better than the feel of squishy mud under your feet." "Twende kiboko! Phew! There we go. Last one." "Good question, Little B. I never did see anyone chasing them." "I'd never start a stampede." "I love a happy ending." Baboons! "Incoming!" "Oh, no!" "Aw, that's so cute! I think the little guy likes you." "Ready when you are." "Poa! That sure looks like fun." Beware the Zimwi "I need to practice. Tomorrow I'll be bellowing for the Bellow Fellows." "It's poa! If they like me, I'll get to bellow all the time with them! It's gonna be so much fun! But, uh, I'm kinda nervous to bellow in front of 'em." "I don't know, Bunga. I've never seen anything like that. But there's probably lots of things I've never seen." "I can't believe we got so scared." "You're right, Kion. Thanks! Now I'm ready for that audition! Here I go." Lions of the Outlands "You're back just in time. Ono and Fuli are about to race!" "I don't think so." "Why was Jasiri here?" "Scar?" "We've heard about her." Never Roar Again "Guess they're not giving up today." "You're not hurt, are you?" "Nah! Just looks smooth, like a hippo's backside." "Poa! It's a whole new look, Ono." "Look at that, Ono. You started a trend!" The Lost Gorillas "I've never seen anyone like them. And I know every animal in the Pride Lands." "No, they're princes!" "Maybe we can ask this little green guy." "I don't even know what forest hogs sound like." "Nothing too bad, I hope." The Trail to Udugu "Poa! The King and us!" "Usually, Kion just has me run through the mud." "At least he's not mad at us for almost losing that egg." "Should we remind him how easily gazelles spook when they're surprised?" "That's why we're a great team." Ono's Idol "Look at that! I've never seen so many birds in one place." "He sounds Poa, Ono." "Almost there, Little B." "That was very nice of you, Mtoto." "He's trapped!" Beshte and the Hippo Lanes "Back off, Makuu. The flood plains are a safe zone after a rainstorm." "My first time making the hippo lanes. What a big day!" "Oh, no, Ono! I must've gotten distracted by all the rides I was giving. Those lanes aren't straight and true at all! I let everybody down." "So, now the herd is waiting on the other side. I let everyone down. Especially you." "Makuu? We went to a lot of trouble to make these lanes nice and safe for everyone. So why don't you use them and get outta here!" Category:Quotes Category:Main Character Quotes